djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
266th Attack Battalion
"I will not answer to an animal that has been cloned from a mandal-" "You tell me, or I will take this knife and make you feel every single stab until I put this damned thing right through your skull." -CC-4086 brutally interrogating a CIS Admiral The 266th Attack Battalion was a military unit of the Grand Army of the Republic filled of clones bred to serve the Galactic Republic. It acted as an assault unit, specializing in invasions, planet campaigns and sieges. The 266th were distinguished with their blood red markings. The 501st also has similar markings, but they use blue armor. It was composed of four companies, Iron Company, Scarlet Company, Molten Company and Crimson Company and was a division in the Third Systems Army, like the 501st Legion and the 212th Attack Battalion. When Order 66 was executed and the Jedi Order fell, the 266th Attack Battalion served within the Stormtrooper Corps along with other clone units. History The 266th Attack Battalion was led by Battalion Commander CC-4086, otherwise known as "Steel" and fought in many battles of the Clone Wars. Geonosis The 266th Attack Battalion participated in the First Battle of Geonosis, assigned with other clone divisions to take out CIS positions and Core Ships under the command of High General Kit Fisto. After the battle, the 266th was assigned under Jedi General Kaia Navaro, and her Padawan, Jedi Commander Gavin Carsta. Dantooine The 266th were later sent to Dantooine where the Republic had set a small foothold on the planet with a few strongholds stationed there. As the 266th were holding a stronghold preparing for an assault on a CIS position, CIS forces commanded by Commander Deor Kun bombarded the stronghold destroying many supplies and causing heavy casualties. Communications were cut off by CIS jamming causing the 266th to hold their positions. They held out for several days, being constantly bombarded by Hyena Bombers. Eventually, when the CIS believed they had killed most soldiers inside the stronghold, they moved in to capture the base, but then, at the last second, remaining clones from Iron Company and Scarlet Company launched a counterattack with all they had left, ones without helmets spitting blood on the dead droids, and droids retreated in fear. Deor Kun, positioned in an AAT, attempted to flee himself, but was captured by clone troopers. The stronghold was resupplied by Molten Company and Crimson Company and they later successfully invaded the CIS position they were planning to execute before they were attacked. Heavy Losses In the bombardment and the counterattack, the 266th lost 250 troopers, which took a huge toll on the 266th, along with Molten and Crimson companies losing 100 during a skirmish with droids on Dantooine. The Republic began to question if the 266th was fit enough to keep as a battalion or if they should just disband it. Redemption/Resuce of Kai Navaro The captured CIS Commander, Deor Kun, told Republic Officers, after a little torture from Anakin Skywalker himself, that the recently went missing Jedi General, Kaia Navaro, was being held on a CIS ship in the Lahara Sector, and the Jedi was to be brought to Count Dooku. With this new information, the Republic decided to test the 266th Attack Battalion, resupplying the Battalion with fresh new shinies to fill up the losses the Battalion sustained on Dantooine, and under the command of Jedi Commander Gavin Carsta, the 266th invaded the CIS ship Kaia Navaro was being held on via boarding party. Due to this battalion actually being trained as an Attack Battalion (not a defense battalion lol), the 266th did much better in taking out the droid defenders. They reached the bridge, and Commander Steel grabbed the CIS Admiral by the throat and demanded where the Jedi was being held. The CIS Admiral refused, but when Steel took out a combat knife and began stabbing at the Admiral's limbs, he screamed and gave in, telling Steel that she was being held in the Main Detention Level. They reached the Detention Level and checked all cells until they found the Jedi, who was chained by all of her four limbs which connected to the ceiling, with a Ysalamir nearby to keep her from using the force to break out. Commander Steel freed her and carried her back to the LAATs, which carried the 266th back to a Venator. Kaia Navaro would later heal from her wounds from torture and would be back in action a few months later. The 266th only suffered 38 casualties not including wounded, proving that the 266th was nowhere close to inferior unlike once thought. (Will add more before Order 66 ok?) Order 66 During the Outer Rim Sieges, after the Republic's first failed attempt on retaking the planet Sullust from the Confederacy Of Independent Systems, near the end of the Clone Wars, the Republic made a final decision to try to retake the planet once again. The 266th, 79th, and other units were sent in mass numbers onto the planet's surface near a major CIS trading city after Republic Commando squads cut off communications for the CIS and removed anti-aircraft guns. The campaign that took place afterward went on for months, with heavy losses for both sides. During the Capital City invasion, Order 66 was initiated. Steel hesitated, but the inhibitor chip that gave him full loyalty to Palpatine did not stop him from shooting Kaia Navaro in the head, killing her instantly, along with other clone troopers who did not hesitate to kill the Jedi whatsoever. A trooper later informed Steel of the death of General Navaro's Padawan, Gavin Carsta, but unfortunately, the Jedi had put up a fight unlike his master, and he ended up killing a few 266th clone troopers, including Captain CT-65/023, "Tactical". This devastated Steel, as he had befriended the Captain during Alpha-17's ARC training program, and with that, all regret or shame that could still be in Steel for killing a Jedi he fought the entire Clone Wars with disappeared. After the Clone Wars The 266th Attack Battalion would participate in disabling a droid factory on Geonosis that still held droids that could be activated at any time. While they were there, one clone trooper accidentally set something off and droids began attacking the 266th. Due to large numbers of now activated droids, the 266th was forced to retreat, but later joined up with other units and took the factory out. Due to all droids being shut down and since rebels weren't in very big numbers so they weren't a threat, the 266th experienced very little action after the droid factory. Many clones of the 266th helped train human recruits that were training to be a Stormtrooper for the Galactic Empire. History is currently WIP. Unit Composition Iron Company * Saber Platoon * Metal Platoon * Red Squad * Tiger Platoon * Blitz Platoon Scarlet Company * Ace Platoon * Soulless Platoon * Ruby Platoon * Unidentified Volunteer Troop Platoon * Blushed Squad Molten Company * Death Platoon * Gold Platoon * Wiki Platoon * Noa Platoon Crimson Company * Bullet Platoon * Three Unidentified Clone Trooper Platoons Personal Roster Jedi General Kaia Navaro Jedi Commander Gavin Carsta Battalion Commander CC-4086 "Steel" Captain CT-65/023 "Tactical" Lieutenant CT-03/584 "Marek" Unidentified Clone Second Lieutenant Sergeant Major CT-2374 "Arc" Sergeant Major CT-9382 "Lars" Staff Sergeant CT-2347 "Ex" Sergeant CT-75/3527 "Aye" Sergeant CT-1254 "Dimun" Sergeant VT-2371 "Wren" Sergeant CT-7382 "Fard" Corporal CT-7983 "Ash" Corporal CT-01/547 "Death" Corporal CT-1290 "Yat" Private CT-3829 "Ald" Private CT-2637 "Ek" Private CT-2696 "Spider"Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Galactic Republic Category:Battalion Category:Clone Wars